Forbidden by Secrecy
by ForeverMax2572
Summary: At the age of nineteen, Sage Edwards is the only winged person in Washington D.C's Deployment of Agency. She is a powerful, young heroine who saves millions of lives a day. Until she his kidnapped by the most hated person (in her perspective) of all time, Adam Lackey (later version of Jeb). Adam made her in 1995, and totured her until six years ago. Sage's life is now on the line.


Please don't quit on me now, dear reader. Yeah, _you_, scrolling through this document. I'm telling you, do _not _close this thing. I'm dead serious. Hopefully you can keep up with me on this one. Okay. I'm Luka. I'm nineteen, and I've lived with my sister for two weeks now. Alex is nineteen—she's my blood-line twin. She's the only other person with me. And my life has been a living hell since then.

We're also being chased. Here are our lives in one sentence: on the run, homeless, and pretty much starving orphans. We're being hunted down by Erasers. Half men, half wolf: all predator. Let's just say they want to see our guts spilled on the floor of the School. Or anywhere for that matter. As long as we're dead, they'll be free. Free from being ordered to hunt down smart prey who act like it's just a joke… that the Eraser's purpose was just a rejection.

I gripped the bars if my crate, gritting my teeth and watching my knuckles turn white. My hair was matted, and I had scrapes, bumps, bruises and dried blood everywhere. I strained as I tried to pry the bars apart, but they wouldn't budge. "Stupid cages…" I muttered, smashing my hand against a bar and giving up. I'd been in this crate for three hours now, after Sam Lackey had dragged me here and into the underground company called the Institute. I called it a living hell, and _that_ earned me a sharp punch to the chin.

I looked to my left and nodded at Alex, who pulled her knees to her chest and burying her tear-stained face to her kneecaps. She was my only member of my mini "flock". I tried prying the bars again, but my fingers slipped from my sweat and my own tears. God, I wasn't being a good leader right now.

Sam walked in the door. I heard his footsteps on the thick carpet and his boots stopped in front of my cage. He unlatched it, and grinned. I scowled at him, and messed with a strand of brown hair, twirling it around my finger. Sam's smile faded as he reached in a grabbed my wrist. I kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into other empty cages. Sam got up, his black Eraser fur sprouting from his arms and his nails growing sharper, longer, and blacker. "Thought Adam was keeping you on a short leash today, dog boy." I spat, climbing out and kicking him in the stomach hard enough to crack three ribs of an average human.

The Eraser roared with fury and shoved his hands into my cage and dragged me out. I kicked and screamed and punched, thrusting my boot into Sam's neck. He fell like a brick, dropping me on the ground. My head smacked against the floor, making my vision blurry. Sam has hated my guts when he found out I was elated to Maximum Ride. So, that's my only relationship with that dog.

I walked to Sam's crumpled body, his eyes in slits. They darted to me, and he lunged at me. "Luka!" Alex yelled, I grunted as Sam twisted my arm and held it behind my back. "Sam, that's enough." A voice said and the lab door swung open.

Adam Lackey stood there. He'd been my hero. My one person I could trust. The one who kidnapped me as a toddler and sent me to this living hell hole.

"Adam," I said, nodding my head and walking towards him. I kicked him in the gut, hearing a painful _snap _in his stomach. He fell to his knees, holding his stomach and wheezing. "That's for kidnapping me. And _this_," I spat out, slamming my boot on his neck, "is for making us your lab-rats." I ran to Shane's cage, unlatched it and did the same for Alex's cage. She crawled out, stretching and snapping out her wings.

Alex walked over and gave me a hug. I opened my wings, wrapping the beauties around me in a sort of cocoon. I had black wings with white tips and Alex's wings were the reverse of mine: white wings with black tips.

Alex turned around, raking her fingers through her hair and positioning it so a part of her light blond hair covered her right eye. She squatted down next to Adam, kicking him in the chest and stormed over to me. I nodded and we ran out of the double doors, through hallways flooded with other scientists, Erasers and mutants. Other staff ran after us, shouting at us, trying to grab us or simply stood there, shocked.

We finally reached the outside. We took off through the sewers, banking gracefully and tucking in our wings at the right moment to fit through tight holes in the metal bars that channel the dirty wastewater to other places. Alex almost smacked into a wall, and I almost laughed if it weren't for the giant hood flying over my head.

I kicked and screamed, and heard Alex stop dead in mid-air. I managed a punch at someone and the hood disappeared. Sam stood there, holding his nose as a gush of blood splattered out. A hand grasped my wrist and led me up, out of the sewers. We burst through the manhole, and shot straight up and out. I heard Sam roar with rage before it faded and the sounds of the city honed his anger out of earshot.

I regretted having wings as I heard the sound of cameras going off.

After a while of gaining altitude and disappearing in the clouds of NYC, we stopped for a break. We landed on some building, probably an apartment. I could see the city below us, with taxis trapped in traffic, millions and millions of people on the sidewalks. I tucked in my wings, covering them with my black windbreaker. Alex did the same, her brown eyes filled with fear and exhaustion. I smiled a bit, and rubbed her cheek. "Can't believe you did that, Luka. The way you kicked Adam, man that was awesome!" she said, tossing her head up and laughing. I nodded and sighed.

Alex was tall for her age. She was about six-nine, with light blond hair (about as blond as Elsa's in _Frozen_). Her tips were dark blue, and stopped at her waist. She had on a black mini jacket and a white T-shirt that said _Batgirl Your Service_ in yellow letters and then the Batman logo underneath. Her lack yoga pants were too tight on her, but she didn't mind it. Her black combat boots climbed up to her shins.

Alex grabbed my shirt, jerking me towards her. I screamed softly and she rubbed my hair. I giggled like a girly-girl. I fell on my back, my head in her crossed legs. She rubbed my shoulders and laughed when I stuck my tongue out. I got up after ten minutes of resting and rolled my shoulders. My wings snapped open, and I flapped them a tiny bit, stretching out the muscles, feeling the wind move through my fifteen-foot span. I sighed with delight. I glanced at Alex, who smelled a flower from a box filled with roses, daisies and sunflowers. I was proud of her for being so brave, for being so… her. She wasn't scared from a lot of things, but the one thing that freaked her out most were Erasers. I knew that feeling, considering they freaked me out as well. I mean, those sharp canine teeth, those ragged claws.

My own combat boots thumped against the concrete as I walked to the edge of the building, shrugging off my jacket and setting it on the edge. I glanced behind me and Alex stood up, walking over and taking her jacket off. Together, we jumped off, snapping open our wings and flying off, the wind whipping our hair.

After about a half hour of flying, we decided to land for the night. We were somewhere between New York and Vermont, and we landed in an alley. It was late, about 11:25. We tucked in our wings, and put on our windbreakers which we turned around and grabbed. We walked to a hotel, where I got out a credit card I found and typed in the password. I withdrew three hundred dollars and shoved in my pocket.

Alex held her stomach as it growled. "Luka, I'm—" I held up my hand and nodded. We walked to a McDonald's and yanked open the door. As we walked in, a group of teenagers saw us. They whooped and whistled at us. I rolled my eyes and ordered an Angus Bacon and Cheese with pickles and Mtn. Dew. Alex ordered a salad and a Coke. The cashier handed me the bill, I paid and took our tray.

I walked to a table by the teenagers. I threw the tray on the booth, sat down and sighed. A boy got up, his brown hair fixed in a swayed manner, like Justin Bieber's hair (_hate_ him, by the way). He had dark green eyes, and had a small bed of whiskers on his mouth and beneath his nose. And God, that face was smoking! He walked over and slid into my booth.

"Can I help you?" I spat, getting ready to jump out of the booth and out the door. "No. I just wanna say hi. Unlike Danny over there, I wanna get to know a pretty girl like you," he said, lifting an eyebrow. "I'm Shane." He held out his hand and I took it. "I'm uh, Luka." I mumbled, seeing Alex walk over with our food. She eyed Shane, scoffing and sitting down at another table. I rolled my eyes and chuckled embarrassingly. "Sorry for my sister. She's quite _shy._" I said through gritted teeth, glaring at Alex.

Shane shockingly ate with me. He had grabbed his tray and sat with me, ditching his jerky friends. One boy glared at me, sipping what looked like his Coke. I walked over to Alex, grabbed my food and ate without her. Alex and I always ate together, whether it was actually sitting down and eating or eating in the air.

"Okay, so you _what?_" I asked through a mouthful of burger and bacon. "So, I spun to the left and number fifty-six screeched into my rear end of my car, and flipped over me, landing on its hood." Shane explained, pausing to drink from his soda. I looked beyond his shoulder and nearly choked on my fry. There, talking with someone was Sam. He looked over and grinned evilly. _You're mine, _he mouthed, nodding and pointing at me. "Luka, you okay?" Shane asked, waving his hand in my face.

I shook my head, clearing my mind. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." I said. Shane left then with his friends. One of his friends glared at me again, and freaking _high-fived _Sam. Okay, _he_ was pure Eraser. Alex walked over, slamming her tray down. "What was that?" she demanded. I frowned. I've never seen this side of her. Alex, Ms. Cool, Calm and Collected was being like _this. _

"Nothing," I spat, grabbing my tray and dumping it. We walked outside and I looked at where Sam was. He was gone. "Well, it was _something _if you were lookin' at him with googly eyes!" Alex said, her voice rising. I bit my lip. Shane was cute, but I didn't have any feelings for him. I'd just met him and I've known him for like, ten minutes! It's not my fault! "Look, can we just drop it and go find somewhere to sleep?"

Alex dropped it after that, just rolling her eyes and scoffing. She does that a lot, she scoffs. It kind of annoys me, but I've grown used to it. We found a small, abandoned place to sleep. It was a small shed, with a hammock hung in the corner. A burned out lantern was sitting on a crate and a small bag of apples and bread was hanging on the ceiling. Alex settled in the hammock, while I slept on the floor. Alex and I aren't back-sleepers considering our "condition" and what with the wings and all. I looked at my sister, how young she looked. She may be nineteen, but she had the mind of a seventeen-year-old. She kept murmuring in her sleep and soon I dozed off in a weird slumber.

At about one in the morning, I bolted awake to hear the growling of Erasers surrounding us. I shook Alex's shoulder and she groaned and rolled over. I jumped to my feet, grabbed Alex by the sleeve and rolled her off the hammock. She shrieked as Sam walked over, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her against the wall. "Alex!" I yelled and lunged at Sam. I did a roundhouse kick in the chest and clapped my hands next to an Eraser's ear. He screamed, his paws flying to his ears. Sam grabbed my arm, pinned it behind my back and threatened to break it by bending it so my elbow almost popped. I cried out as Sam bent it about a millimeter more. I threw my heel between his legs, making him whimper and fall to the ground.

I grabbed Alex by the shirt and she groaned as she struggled to her feet. "Go! Get outta here!" I ordered, pointing at the ceiling. Alex snapped open her wings, flapped hard and punched an Eraser who almost grabbed her ankle. She burst through the ceiling, with wood flying everywhere.

I opened my wings, jumping in the air and shrieking as Sam spat, "Oh, no you don't!" and grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. He slammed me on my back, pinning my arms down on the floor. I kicked at his chest, and an Eraser held down my legs.

Sam leaned in. I made a disgusted face as I smelled his horrid Eraser breath. "Ever heard of a breath mint? God!" I said, head-butting Sam right on the forehead. He screamed in pain, and covered his head. I punched the Eraser holding down my legs, sending him flying.

I arched my back as I did that really cool badass thing and landed on my feet. I grabbed a random crowbar and smashed it on Sam's head, knocking him unconscious. I looked through the hole in the ceiling, moonlight pouring in through the holes and broken wood. "Alex?" I called, wakling around, lifting my wings so they retracted and folded up against my back.

I did't see him comnig... I screamed as an Eraser grabbed my shoulder, pinned me against the wall and his hand covered my mouth. Another Eraser came over, something in his hand. I screamed through the Eraser's hand, my shouts muffled. I kicked and kicked, but that didn't go very well. My chest heaved, and the Eraser's hand fell off my mouth. "ALEX!" I shouted, bending over so I could continue screaming for help. "HPH!" I said, which was upposed to say 'help' before a cloth covered my mouth and nose.

The Eraser grinned as he saw my prying hands grow weaker and slower. My breathing slowed and evened, until my legs gave up and I toppled to the ground, my eyes closed and my body limp before I hit the ground.


End file.
